


The White Rabbit's Bank Heist

by ProxyZee



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bank Robbery, Crime, F/M, Spider-Man - Freeform, White Rabbit - Freeform, hostage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 15:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProxyZee/pseuds/ProxyZee
Summary: A fun short piece centering around one of Spider-Man's lesser-known rogues. Nothing serious.





	The White Rabbit's Bank Heist

“Almost, almost, almost...”

Lorina Dodson, A.K.A “White Rabbit” was glued to the sight of the moving clock hands within her gold pocket watch. Her eyes were wide and hopeful. While her henchmen and women looked to her with concerned glances. Not that they weren’t used to her eccentricities.

Lorina was dressed quite differently from the grey sleeveless shirt with grey fatigues, and black lace boots wearing goons. The only thing about their clothes that stood out was the embroidered white rabbit head on their shirts. Lorina, on the other hand, was dressed in a blue suit jacket with a white blouse, and a red bow tie at the top. A blue hung around her waist, and her long shapely legs were covered in ripped fishnet stockings with white high heeled boots at her feet. As well as white, silk gloves on her hands. Of course, there was her most striking feature. The long, fake rabbit ears on her head

“Uh, boss?”

“WHAT!?” she yelled out.

The interrupting henchmen, a bald black man, leaned back in alarm. As did the others beside him, and beside Lorina in the back of the driving van.

“I-I, uh, just wanted ta say. Ya know we won’t be there until, like, ten minutes, right?”

“And?” she asked with an impatient glare.

“W-well. Isn’t lookin’ at that thing gettin’ kinda borin’?”

“Not as much as staring at you sad sacks.” she declared before looking back to the ticking pocket watch.

“Uh, okay,” he muttered before going back to staring at her legs.

The ride was a little long, and, to some, uncomfortably quiet. The only one sporting a buck-toothed smile was Lorina. Who seemed to look happier and happier by the minute.

The van slowly comes to a stop. The driver, a young red-headed woman, leaned to the side and looked to her fellow crooks in the back.

“Alright, we’re-”

“Yes! It’s time! It’s time!”

“Uh, right, ma’am.” The red-haired henchwoman said with a raised brow.

“I hope you’re all as good as I’m paying you,” Lorina said as she placed the pocket watch into the pocket of her suit jacket.

“But ya haven’t paid us yet.” one of the henchmen pointed out.

“Oh, quit your complaining! I did tell you I would when the job is finished, didn’t I?”

“Yeah, but-”

“Then you just need to be patient. Is that so hard?” she asked.

“No, ma-am,” he said. Not willing to argue with this woman.

“Fantastic then. Alright, ladies and gentlemen. Stockings on. Then your “faces.”

The henchmen and women take nude nylon stockings out of their pockets and pull them tightly over their heads before placing plastic, white rabbit masks over their distorted nylon covered faces.

“Now ready your weapons,” she said while she takes out a pair of pantyhose from her pocket. As they ready their pistols and automatics, she pulls the pantyhose over her ears and face. Pushing her eyes and pink button nose down as well as giving her white painted face a light shade of beige.

The van is filled with the sound of cocking pistols and submachine guns. One of the henchmen looks to Lorina with a confused look behind the rabbit mask.

“Um, boss? Are you sure you really need to wear that?”

“We’re about to rob a bank aren’t we, Joseph? So a bank robber needs a mask.”

“Yeah but it ain’t like you ain’t known to the cops or the spider. I mean, you’re dressed like a giant rabbit.”

“A giant bank robbing rabbit thank you very much. Now are we going to do this or are you going to keep dawdling?”

The henchman shrugs before slinging a duffel bag over his shoulder, just as the other henchmen do with their own bags.

“Now, let’s show the fine people of New York why their precious banks aren’t safe from the White Rabbit!”

It’s a normal, boring day in a typical New York bank. A large one, but still typical. Men and women in suits and men and women in casual clothes are mixed among themselves. They mostly have business related conversations with each other. The tellers give their business fake smiles. Desperately trying to conceal their boredom and contempt.

But that all went away. When the White Rabbit marched in to make their day.

Everyone looked to the masked Lorina and her henchmen march in with their guns (Umbrella in Lorina’s case) and duffel bags. Murmurs and screams echo throughout the lobby. Music to her ears.

Lorina marched up to a desk in confident strides. Her slightly distorted face was smug with satisfaction.

“Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. In case it wasn’t clear enough already, I believe this what they call A STICK UP!” she screeched as she leapt up to stand on the desk.

Her sudden screech inspired the men and women, suits and casuals alike, to lay on the ground. The tellers held their hands up in the meantime. Some of the White Rabbit’s goons kept their attention to the laying bodies while the rest threw their bags to the tellers. She kept her mind focused on giving a speech. All the greats do after all.

“You fools, simps, idiots, dare I say, lunatics? You entrust your livelihoods to these corrupt, treacherous institutions to keep your money safe from the likes of me? What about those who operate them? I can tell you that you have nothing to trust or admire from these pits you call safeguards. Apart from how dastardly they can be. I should know, I’m a shareholder for quite a few of them. Including this one, actually.”

One of the tellers wasn’t sure if she should say anything at all, but curiosity got the better of her.

“If you’re a shareholder then why are you-”

“Ah, ah! Did I say you could talk?” Lorina asked as she threateningly gestures the tip of her umbrella to the curious teller.

“N-no.” the teller stuttered.

“Exactly. To answer your question, supervillains are not shareholders of banks. None of the ones you know anyway. Though I suppose I’m the exception.” Lorina proudly stated.

“Uh, w-well I suppose Ms Do- Uh, I mean, White Rabbit.”

“Good. Now that it’s all clear, I wish to be escorted to the vault by one of you fine employees.”

Lorina moves her umbrella to aim at the tellers. She was intending on making an eeny miny mo choice until she caught eyes with a tall, dark-haired, and one of the most handsome bank employees she had seen.

“Ah, you.” she huskily said as she settled her umbrella aim on him. She leaped off the desk with a thud, and approached him with a gentle swaying in her hips. He looks to her with a little confusion before he tries to keep himself stoic.

“I can see why you’re at the desk. So, my tall, strong, handsome...” She trails off until she looks to his name tag. “...Everett. How does it feel to be selected by such a beautiful, dangerous rogue such as me?”

Everett wasn’t sure what to say other than what he thought she wanted to hear.

“It feels very tense, yet also a privilege.”

“Oh, yes. The tension. The adrenaline rushing through you right now? Quite a bonding thing isn’t it?”

“I-I suppose,” he said uncertainly. She vaults over the desk. He jumps back a little in surprise.

“Come now, my dear Everett. There’s no reason to be afraid. Only if you don’t be a good boy..” Lorina gently pokes him on the nose with the tip of the umbrella before slowly trailing it down his chest, and stopping at his heart.

“You’ll be a good boy, won’t you?” she said with as much dripping threat as she could put in it.

“O-of course, Ms. Rabbit.”

“White Rabbit. Now be a gentleman and kindly escort me to the vault if you don't mind.”

“U-um, don't you want the manager?”

White Rabbit giggles.

“I don't need the manager, silly. I’m the White Rabbit. I pack my own key.”

Everett nervously takes her to the vault while her umbrella tip pokes at his back. He shows her the vault door, Large and metallic as expected.

“There it is.”

“I can see that, dummy. Now stand back.”

Everett immediately stands behind her. She looks over her shoulder, and gives him a serious glare.

“Don’t move. You better stay where you are.”

"Of course,” he said. He took a deep inhale. He felt like his skin was slowly crawling. He wasn’t certain how she was going to let herself in, but he assumed it had something to do with explosions.

He was proven right when she had thrown a shiny looking carrot that embedded itself into the vault door. It beeped upon contact before creating a large explosion, followed by a loud boom. Everett shielded himself away from the blast. Lorina did too.

Screams echoed in the distance behind them. Followed by commands of “Shut up!” and “Stay quiet!” Everett felt confident enough to observe the damage.

“Ah! Like a charm!” Lorina stated in pride before she ruses to the large, gaping hole in the vault. She turns around and excitedly beckons Everett to join her.

“Come on! There’s little time to waste!”

As Everett observed her excitedly stuffing her duffel bag with wads of cash and jewels from the deposit boxes she opened with some sort of carrot cutting tool, he could not help but ask her something out of pitiful curiosity. Even if it ran the risk of earning her ire.

“I’m not sure I get it, White Rabbit.”

“Get what?” she mindlessly asked as she admired a shining, diamond necklace in her hand.

“You practically own a quarter of the city. Why do you need to rob this bank? You even admitted you’re a shareholder of it.”

“Because I hate wasting time, that’s why.”

Her response was so typical of her motif, he wasn’t sure if she was entirely being truthful, but he decided not to press further anyway.

“Now let us make haste! I’m sure this has drawn some attention.” she said while zipping the bag closed, and slinging it over her shoulder.

They enter the lobby. Lorina signals to some of her fellow robbers.

“Those of you who haven’t pilfered from the drawers, get as much as you can. My bag is quite filled.”

Three of them rush toward the vault while the rest keep watch over the laying people and tellers. Lorina looks to Everett with a smile.

“Don’t feel too bad, dear. After all, you are, through many levels, my employee. So you’re just doing exactly as you are supposed to.”

He nervously nods.

“Uh, yeah. Sure, ma’am.”

Once her two henchmen and one henchwoman re-enter the lobby with filed bags, Lorina decides to bid a farewell message.

“Enjoy the rest of your day, everyone! And thank you for your kind co-operation!”

Lorina looks to Everett. Though her eyelids were a little weighed down with the pantyhose mask, her smile made it clear she wasn’t quite done with him yet.

“Don’t think I’m done with you yet, Everett. You’re going to be my hostage.”

He felt his heart weigh down in dread.

“R-really?”

“Yes. You don’t think I’m going to just rob this bank and leave without any insurance, do you? What kind of supervillain does that?”

“A bad one?” he guessed.

“Precisely. Besides, I’ve only done the pillaging and the burning so far.”

“Oh,” he uttered with a cold sweat.

“Now come! Into the van!”

Everett had to remind himself that Lorina Dodson was already a public figure when she had pulled the pantyhose off her head. Otherwise, he would have already been saying his prayers. Her oddly friendly smile was enough of an indicator that maybe he could get away with his life.

“Why so tense, dear? You have little to dread from me. Just behave yourself.”

He nodded. He noted that the henchmen kept their masks on. Probably because of him.

“Any chance we get a turn, boss?” asked one of the henchwomen. Everett quietly breathed in deeply through his nose.

“Slim, dear. Maybe if you do another good job for me.”

“Oh, God. How long are they going to keep me?” thought Everett to himself.

“So, Everett. What made you think being a bank teller was a good idea in a city like this with me and the others in it?”

“Uh, well. I went to college early, big mistake. So I started bartending, but I wanted a more full-time, higher paying job so I ended up behind a counter because I was used to it. It seemed to work for me.”

“Seemed to being the operative term.” Lorina noted. He couldn’t help but nod in agreement. “Well, Everett. Maybe I could help you with your problems. Just play your role, and play it well.” He couldn’t deny it. His eyes lit up at the words.

“Y-you mean it?”

“I always keep my word.”

“W-well. That’s actually really kind of y-”

“Aw, crap!”

Lorina’s eyes widen. She quickly leans over to look at what caused the henchmen in the front passenger seat to yell out.

“What!? What is it!?”

She quickly finds out when she sees a waving Spiderman at the windshield.

“Lorina! Hey! Long time no see!” His voice was a little muffled behind the glass.

Fury clouds over her eyes.

“You!? You’re supposed to-”

“Being busy with Rhino!? Yeah, I just locked him up in the zoo! How’s life!?”

Lorina growls. Everett presses his back against the van tensely.

“What are you idiots at the front doing!? How long does it take to shoot the pest!?”

The red-haired driver pulls out her pistol and shoots through the windshield. Not quick enough for his reflexes. He disappears up the roof of the van. Her henchmen in the back unload their submachine guns into the ceiling. Everett tightly presses his fingers into his ears.

“Are you still up there, Spiderman!? Please tell me we got you!”

The van suddenly halts. Lorina perks up in shocked curiosity. She opens the van door to find that the van has been tethered to a lamp post.

“Break it!” she orders to the driver. Just before she could hit the acceleration pedal, she’s yanked out of the seat after her door opens. The henchman in the passenger seat gets webbed in his masked face when he pulls out his pistol.

The henchman exits the van while trying to pull the webbing away. All they could hear from within the van was a few grunts, and punching sounds.

“Get out there and kill him!” Lorina commanded. Her henchmen weren’t sure of their chances, but they knew they would definitely get caught if they stayed. So they left with hardly any confidence. “You stay here. You don’t leave unless I say you can. Understand?”

Everett shakily nods. A couple of minutes had passed. A couple of minutes of gunfire and grunts. Lorina tusks to herself.

“That didn’t sound good. Alright, Everett. Time for you to really play hostage.”

Everett grunts as she pulls him to his feet. She jabs him in the back with the umbrella, as she keeps a tight grip on his jacket at the shoulder.

“Now stay calm, don’t say a word, and, hopefully, you get to live,” whispered Lorina. Her hot breath on his ear.

Everett wanted to nod, but couldn’t bring himself to do that. He was too paralyzed. They step out of the van into the somewhat cooler air. Lorina notes the unconscious henchmen and women on the ground of the road. All the other cars on it seemed to stop due to the commotion.

“I know you’re out there you infuriating bug!”

“Aw, come on! Spiders aren’t bugs. Get that right.”

She turns to see Spiderman, in his iconic red and blue costume, standing atop the van with his hands on his hips.

"Alright then, arachnid. I’m sure you can see how this could very well go.”

“Yeah, you goin’ to jail, then payin’ bail so we can do this dance again. You’re a real broken record, Lorina.”

“It’s White Rabbit!” she yells out.

“Aw, come on! Ya gave that up when I busted ya the first time. You want me to not use your name? Get another gig.”

“I have this man at my mercy. I’ll shoot him if I don’t-”

“Don’t what? Get a helicopter? You have, like, ten of those!”

“I’ll shoot him!”

“Nah. Ya won’t. Ya know why?”

“Why?”

“Because you’re always… “

Lorina’s eyebrows raise as he trails off. Then she couldn’t do much with them once she could see nothing but web.

“Late!” yelled Spiderman as he pulled her forward. Her face hits the tarmac. Hard. Everett looks to Lorina’s unconscious form. A little relieved, but wondering if he’ll still get the aid she said she’d give him.

“You okay, buddy?” Spiderman asked as he walked up to the shaken teller.

“Y-yeah. Just a little nervous.”

“Can’t blame ya. Crazy for carrots this one.” Spiderman said as he helps pull Lorina up to her feet. She slowly regains her lucidity with a pained groan.

“Come on, Lorina. Up ya get. Wouldn’t want to be late for the cops now, would ya?”

He webs up Lorina’s body against a wall. She lays down against it in a slump position, She’s awake, but quite dazed.

“Hey. How many fingers am I holding up?” he asks as he holds up four fingers and a thumb.

“Uh, five?” she said with a confused groan.

“Four actually, but nice guess,” said Spiderman. The squad cars arrive. One of the officers giggles when he sees exactly who is webbed up against the wall.

“Oh boy, the billionaire rabbit?”

“Yep! In the flesh! Robbing your own bank, Lorina? Just ask ‘em to hold the door open for you next time.”

She angrily growls.

“Careful officer, this one bites. Stay safe, Everett!”

Spiderman swings away from them. Everett felt a little surprised in a pleasant kind of way that Spiderman said his name. He looks to Lorina with concern.

“So, uh, do I still get your help?”

She sighs as she rolls her eyes.


End file.
